A New Dawn
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: This is the occurence of Sleeping Beauty. Kind of my own writings on an episode. Has both viewpoints from fairy tale and Storybrooke! That's really all there is too it. PLz R&R:


**A/N: Heyyy everybody! So it has been a really long time since I have written/updated and I am really sorry about that! School is just such a hassle that I feel like I never have time to write. But once my AP class is over I will have more free time and summer is coming up! Anyway…**

**This is my first OUAT fic and I am SUPER excited about it. I really think that you guys will enjoy it..at least I hope you will. Please feel free to make any critics that you feel is necessary and reviews are always appreciated! They really help me a lot **

**Also thank you to my beta reader and very good friend Morganellie for helping me out with this!**

**Enjoy **

"Snow! Snow White!" Prince James's voice roared through the woods as he searched frantically for his missing lover. She had been gone all morning and now he was taking it upon himself to find her. He knew she was fully capable of taking care of herself but this wasn't like her, and he still couldn't help worrying.

"Snow!" He called out again, stopping his horse to wait for an answer. He looked around the forest, but the only noise was the soft sound of the leaves as the wind whisked them through the trees. James sighed with disappointment at the silence. "Snow where are you?" he muttered.

All of a sudden he heard the snap of a branch. He barely had time to turn around when a cloaked being knocked him off his horse. James tried to struggle away but the figure had him pinned to the ground before he could even think about it. He let out a gasp and immediately started to question his captor. "Who are-"

"Gotcha!" giggled a familiar voice that came from the attacker. The face was masked by a dark hood, but James could recognize that angelic voice anywhere.

"Snow?" He asked hopefully as he reached up to pull the cloak away. Sure enough it was indeed the fair face of Snow White.

"Hello Charming. How are you?" she said sweetly. James wasn't able to inquire her whereabouts before their lips met. Her kiss was warm and loving, making James feel like he was home. He put his hand against the back of her neck and pulled her body closer to his. Snow grabbed a handful of his shirt in her hands in response. Their bodies fit perfectly together, almost as if they were shaped for one another. Their lips were moving in perfect synchronization and their hearts were beating rapidly so close together almost as one.

It felt like hours when she finally pulled away from him even though their kiss lasted for mere seconds. James wanted nothing more than to pull her back in his arms and kiss her forever.

Still straddled on top of him, Snow began casually pulling leaves off of his chest. "So what is a Charming prince such as yourself doing outside the castle on a day like this?" She teased.

James smiled. "Well when I woke up this morning, I found our princess was missing," he said, playing along.

"Oh, how sad," Snow cooed, making a face.

"Oh it's no big deal. I could just find another one," James shrugged and began to wiggle free.

Snow showed him a look of shock then quickly replaced it with an apathetic frown as she moved so he could get up. "So, no big deal?" She asked.

James nodded as he played with the ends of her dark brown hair, pulling away twigs and leaves that got stuck in the tattered curls.

Snow lowered her eyes to his hands then looked back up at him. "So if something happened to this princess, what would you do?" She questioned.

James shrugged, continuing with his task. "Well I'd say that's too bad for her," He said then looked at her with playful smile. He started laughing when he saw her angered look.

Snow pushed him away then stood up, turning away.

James stood up. "Aw c'mon Snow. I was kidding," he said, reaching for her.

At his touch, Snow moved farther away and crossed her arms.

James sighed. "Snow. Seriously," he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. When he saw the look of hurt on her face, his hear nearly broke. He cupped her face in his hands, stroking her skin softly with his thumbs. "_You_, Snow White are the most important thing to me. If you were ever lost or in any type of danger…I would always find you," He said, meaning every word.

Suddenly Snow's face turned into a wide, childish grin and she started laughing. "You are so gullible!" She said.

James started at her in shock, not believing what just happened. She had been playing with him the entire time. When he started to move away she stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know I was just kidding too. I just wanted to see how far you would go," She giggled, leaning against her forehead against his.

James couldn't help but smile. "I can't stay made at you," He whispered, sliding his arms around her thin waist. "And like I said, I'd do anything for you,"

Snow smiled lovingly then pressed her lips against his.

Once they returned to the castle, Snow and James were greeted by the King. "Where have you two been?" He demanded. "I was just about to send a search party,"

"Relax father. We were just out for a short ride," James reassured him.

King George snorted. "Well now that you're back you both need to change in to proper clothing. Tonight we are having Prince Thomas and Cinderella for dinner tonight and I certainly will not have my heirs dressed like that,"

Snow and James eyed each other, muffling smiles.

"Well? What are you waiting for? The grass to grow?" George yelled. "Get to it!"

James and Snow both jumped. "Yes father," He said, taking her hand and dragged her out of the room. Once they were up the stairs and out of ear reach, the two burst out into laughter, falling into each other's arms.

As their laughter faded, they stayed gazed into the other's eyes. James lifted his hand and pulled a strand of hair away from her eyes, lingering his hand against her cheek. Snow smiled and leaned against his palm. She then pulled herself out of his arms and began to step towards her chambers. "Well I guess I will see you for dinner," She said with a small curtsey.

James grinned. "See you then my princess," He said, bowing back to her.

Snow leaned against the wall and watched him walk away then slowly retreated into her room.

A few hours later, all clean and dressed up, James walked through the halls to Snow's bedroom. Once he reached it, he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Snow's voice called from the other side and James pushed the door open, stepping inside.

Snow's room was a soft magnetic tone of red. All that it contained was her bed, a dresser, a bedside table, the door to her bathroom, the doors of her closet and a magnificent window that opened up to a balcony. James looked around for the princess but saw no sign of her. "Snow?" He called and began to walk around the room.

"I'll be there in a minute," He heard her voice from afar.

James chuckled and continued to stroll through the room. He came to the dresser and gazed at the many trinkets that were laid upon it. Among them he saw his mother's old ring; the ring that he had given Snow White on their wedding day.

James smiled as he recalled the day when he and Snow had first me when she had stolen the ring from him. He remembered when she had tried it on and how for a moment they both knew that that ring was meant to rest upon her finger. James would never forget that day.

"What are you looking at?" He heard Snow's voice from behind him. James turned around and almost fainted. He would have never guessed that the woman standing in front of him was the same woman with tattered clothing he was with just hours earlier. The woman standing before him was the most beautiful thing James had ever seen. Her dress was her signature white with pink ribbon flowing through the material. Her long, dark hair was pinned up on top of her head with small braids wrapped around the edges. Her fair and tender face had been touched up with make up and the purple eye shadow made her gorgeous silver-green eyes pop. Her lips were painted with a rose-red lipstick and James had to lick his lips to stop himself from drooling. "You look beautiful," He whispered.

Despite her beauty, Snow had a puzzled look on her face and her arms were tied behind her back. "Thank you. Do you mind helping me?" She asked him.

James shook himself out of his daze, realizing she was having troubles with the zipper of her dress. "Oh yes, of course," He said and quickly moved behind her. He replaced her hands with his on the zipper and carefully moved it up her back. He felt her body loosen as the dress fit better on her.

Snow let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. That stupid zipper has been driving me crazy for the past half hour," She said.

James let go of the zipper once it was at the top then slid his hands onto her shoulders. He bent his head down and kissed the side of her neck. "Your welcome," He laughed softly at her sudden jump when his lips met her skin.

Snow turned around to face him. "You ready?" She asked.

In all honesty, James wasn't ready. This was their first public dinner as a married couple and he felt like they had hardly any time to be together. James wished they could just skip the dinner and spend the entire night locked in Snow's room. He could see it in Snow's eyes that she wished the same thing. But they both knew as royals they had duties to fulfill and it wouldn't be wise to ignore them.

So instead, James held out his arm to her. "I'm ready when you are,"

Snow giggled and slipped her arm through is. "Then let us go Charming," And they began to make their way to the dining hall.

When they entered the dining hall, Prince Thomas and Cinderella had already arrived and they were sitting at the table talking with King George.

Cinderella was the first to spot them. "Snow!" She shouted with joy and stood up to meet her friend.

Snow smiled as she saw the young princess walk over with a sort of slowness from the weight of her pregnancy. "Ella, my dear it's so good to see you," She said happily and embraced the princess.

"It's great to see you too," Cinderella said with a smile. "James," She said when the prince came behind him.

"Ella, you look wonderful," He said kissing her on the cheek then placed his hand on her stomach. "How is your baby?"

"Oh she's great. It'll be a matter of time before she arrives," Cinderella replied.

"And what a fabulous day that'll be," Prince Thomas said coming up next to his wife. "James, Snow. It's so good to see you," He said kissing Snow on the cheek then shaking hands with the prince.

"Thomas, it's good to see you too old friend," James said with a smile.

"Well now that you all have been reunited why don't we sit down for dinner?" King George called from the table. The two couples smiled then walked over to the feast set before them. The two princes pulled out the chairs for their wives before sitting down themselves. After a few moments of silence, small talk began as they all indulged their meal.

Just when they were about finished, the king's head knight burst through the doors. "Your majesty I am so sorry to interrupt, but it's an emergency," he said walking to the table.

"Liam, my dear boy what is it?" George asked, rising from his seat.

"We don't know where she came from. She just appeared out of nowhere," Liam began to explain.

"Who?" James asked in confusion.

Liam turned around and made a gesture as two more knights walked in, dragging a small being in their clutches.

"We found in her in the gardens. She looked very lost," Liam said.

"Her?" Snow asked, eyeing the figure.

She then gasped when Liam pulled the hood away, revealing the bobbing blond hair of an unconscious young girl.


End file.
